Charmed: Extreme Makeover World Edition
; Jeannine Renshaw; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Mark Wilding; Rob Wright | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause | previous = "Ordinary Witches" | next = "Charmageddon" }} "Extreme Makeover: World Edition" is the twelfth episode of season seven of the supernatural dramedy series Charmed and the 147th episode of the series overall. It was directed by LeVar Burton with a teleplay written by Cameron Litvack. It first aired on the WB Network on January 23rd, 2005. In this episode, the Avatars arrange to transform the world into the Utopia that the Seer and Phoebe had predicted. To do this however, they must put all of humanity to sleep in order to weed out the remaining demons. Zankou kills the demons that murdered Kyle Brody's parents in order to get him to side with him in his ongoing crusade against the Elders. Kyle places a spell of paranoia on Paige. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * "Extreme Makeover World Edition", "Extreme Makeover: World Edition" and "Charmed: Extreme Makeover: World Edition" all redirect to this page. * * This episode is production code number: 4301146. TV Rage.com; Charmed; "Extreme Makeover: Home Edition"; Episode Info. * This is the first episode of Charmed directed by LeVar Burton. He also directs "Battle of the Hexes" and "The Torn Identity". * This is the third appearance of actor Oded Fehr playing the role of the demon Zankou. He appeared last in "Ordinary Witches". He appears next in "Charmageddon". * This is the final appearance of Kyle Brody as a living human. When next we see him, he will have become a Whitelighter. Allusions * The vision of a demon-free Utopia was first envisioned by Phoebe Halliwell and the late Kyra, the Seer in "Witchness Protection". Quotes * Piper Halliwell: Why didn't he choose me? You think he's seeing someone else? .... * Kyle Brody: Are you an Elder? * Zankou: Hardly. .... * Kyle Brody: I'm not going to help you. I can't. I won't. I mean, you're demons! * Zankou: Yes. Yes we are. Which makes us, for better or worse, fundamental to the grand design. It keeps things in balance. It gives the necessary contrast to all you covet—to all that is good. And therein lies our mutual problem. You see, without the one, there can't be the other. Without evil, there can be no good. .... * Zankou: I don't want to harm them. * Demon: At least not yet! (Zankou turns menacingly towards him) I mean... er... we need them to stop the avatars right? * Zankou: Remind me why I tolerate you again? * Demon: Because you're running low on demons. .... * Leo Wyatt: Alright, let's split up. We'll find more demons that way. Piper, Paige, Phoebe and me. Any sign of trouble, orb back to the manor, got it? * Paige Matthews: Got it. * Piper Halliwell: Why do you think he didn't want to go with me? Do you think he's seeing someone else? * Paige Matthews: Come on. * Piper Halliwell: What? .... * Zankou: Working with evil to preserve good... It would give me a headache. See also External Links * * * "Extreme Makeover: World Edition" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Charmed/Season 7 episodes Category:2005 television episodes Category:Lorin McCraley